Ichigo's True Self
by MewHarukoxLovesxZelda
Summary: Aoyama cuts girls? Kish is human and gothic? Ichigo hides her true self with a cutesy additude but will she show it when she becomes Kisshu's bad girl? I suck at summarys.


WHAP! Tart threw a pillow in Kish's face which woke him up. "Wha-? WHY YOU LITTLE-!"

"Don't. Call. Me. SMALL!" Tart's eyes went black. Kish sat up and ran a hand threw his green hair. "Whatever you, chibi Edward Elric wanna-be...is it time for school?"

Tart ignored the word _chibi_ for now. He went to the door and opened it, glancing over his shoulder. "If you don't hurry and leave now, you will be late." With that he left. Kish stood up and walked over to his closet. He grabbed some clothes and scooted his black converse out with his toes. He threw the white long sleeved shirt on then threw the black and gray stripped T-shirt over it. He put on his black skinny jeans, which were alittle baggy. He made his way down the stairs, tugging on his converse. Since he was late, he skipped breakfast and went out onto the street.

He hummed a song that was stuck in his head, happily. (**A\N: The song was Ladybird Girl by The Pillows**) Kish came around the street corner when he heard some crying. "Hm...?" He scanned the park he was about to pass and then saw the person the noise was coming from. A red-headed girl sat on a single-person swing, with her bangs covering her face. "I-Ichigo? Is..that you?" The girl only twitched but never replyed. Kish tryed to make her laugh, "Ichigo, what's wrong? Skipping school again you naughty girl...?" The girl laughed weakly and looked up at the boy. Her face was red, stained with tears. She had a couple scratches on her face, with a little bit of blood trickling from them. She wore a black tube-top with a black jacket, sleeves rolled up. Her black jean shorts were VERY short. She wore black and red finger-less gloves and her left wrist was covered with a leather spike bracelet. "Kish...Don't mind me. You'll be late..."

_I-I've never seen her dress like that. She IS a singer but...She was always the girl I stayed away from. Cutesy, pink-obsessed, and most of all Aoyama Masaya-obsessed. But now...wow...am I dreaming a very good dream? Might as well check._

"I-Ichigo you're hurt...L-Let me help you." He made his way throught the entrance and over to her. He grabbed her hand and pulled it up making her stand in front of him. "What happened to you, Ichigo?" She pulled away her hand and spoke harshly, "I DON'T need any help from a GUY! THEY'RE JUST BAKA HEART-BREAKERS!" Kish, stunned, replyed, "I-Ichigo, I won't hurt you...just tell me what happened."

Finally, giving in, she told him.

**FLASHBACK**

_yesterday;Sunday_

"Hi, Aoyama-kun! How are you today?" Ichigo stood on Aoyama's front porch of his house. He sighed, "Good. Well, other than the fact that there's a stalker following me everywhere..."

_Ichigo_ glanced over her shoulder then back at Aoyama. "Where?"

"On my front porch."

Ichigo looked beside of her, clue-less. "Huh? But, I'm the only one here, silly!"

Aoyama sighed again. "YEAH. That's because I'm talking about you, you clumsy, dense old bat." Ichigo gasped. _'WHAT? What the HELL did I do to this huge prick?'_ Her true self would have beaten him to a pulp but she tried to remain the cutesy type by crying and biting her lip. Her fist clentched behind her back.

"GAWD! Get off my porch or I swear to god I'll cut you!" He pulled a pocket knife out of his pocket. Ichigo gasped again. She was trying to hold back her true self so if she moved it would come out and then he'd tell the school about how big a freak she was. So, her feet remained glued to his porch. Sighing, for like the FIFTH TIME, Aoyama grabbed the girl's shoulder and cut a small spot on her cheek, her nose, other cheek, spots on the side of her neck, and her fist.

**END FLASHBACK**

Kish didn't say one word but just stared. This made Ichigo uncomfortable. "S-Stop staring at me like that..." "Sorry." Kish grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to his chest. "Wh-What...?" Kish licked the blood of her neck slowly. Ichigo gasped, "Woah...what-what are you doing...?" Kish smelled her neck, "Ahh, you smell so good...you taste good as well."

Kish brushed his lips across her neck, up to her face and licked her nose. Her expression was mixed between _freaked out_ and _happiness_.

"What are y-you doing...?"

"Cleaning you up...", He said as he licked the other spots. When he was done he let go of her waist and turned to leave. Ichigo walked silently beside him. After a while she noticed they were going to school. "Uh, Kish...we are super late and we are going to get in huge trouble without a parent's excuse note. And plus, I'm not in my uniform." Kish smiled as he tapped her nose."Don't worry, I do that all the time. Ya know, I told the school that I was going to pick myself a bad girl...well...I pick _you_." He smirked when he saw her blush. He pecked her cheek and made her blush more.

Kish put his hands behind his head and walked casually through the entrance of the high school. The woman at the front desk glared at him. "Late again, Kish? Can't you come on time...EVER?"

Kish held his hands up, defensively. "HEY! I came on time the first day!"

The woman sighed, "Whatever, boy. Get to class, you and your little friend." "Wha-? I'm not little! I'm perfectly in shape in the way a 17-year old should be!"

Kish scanned her and smirked. _She certainly is in shape..._

**Perv...**

Kish walked in the classroom without knocking, holding a blushing Ichigo's hand. "I AM PROUD TO PRESENT, ICHIGO, MY OFFICIAL AND ONLY BAD GIRL! THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR TIME LADIES AND GENTS!" A few of his friends whistled, some students clapped, but the teacher just glared. He pulled Ichigo with him to the back of the class, where his _crew_ was. Kish sat down on the wooden chair, putting an arm around Ichigo. Tart whispered in Kish's ear, "I thought that chick was with Masaya-baka..." "Not an-y-mo-re...!" Kish practicly sung that.

After class, Ichigo decided to take a nap under a tree, in Kish's arms. Kish smiled down on her. Her face was so beautiful. Her body was awesome. Her personality was funny and cute. God, how much he wanted her. He would have taken her right there in the school yard.

"I need to speak with Ichigo."

Kish growled hearing that pussy voice. "Ask her yourself. Hold on I'll wake her up." Kish brought his face down to hers and kissed her lips hard and passionate. Ichigo kissed back for a moment then opened her eyes. Halfway...normal..."~NYA! Wha-...?" Her eyes widened and she broke the kiss. Kish chuckled and pointed at Masaya-baka. "He wanted to talk to you so I only woke you up. But so help me if he tries to lay another finger on you I'll-" Ichigo snuggled back into Kish's arms and casted a glare Aoyama's way. "Don't worry, Kish. I'm not going, I'm staying here with you." Kish smirked and kissed her hair.

Aoyama spoke to Ichigo anyway, "Ichigo, I love you and I'm sorry I did those horriable things! I would never dump a rockstar, I mean, COME ON! You're super hot and famous!" Ichigo scoffed, "Excuse me? You only want me because I'm famous? When did you even figure that out?"

Aoyama held up a magazigne. Ichigo was on the cover of it,...being licked by Kish. "KISHHH! People were watching you lick my cuts!"

Kish laughed, holding her tighter. He kissed her cut, jokingly.


End file.
